


Can We Try Something?

by Cap2theDark



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality Spectrum, Developing Relationship, Dildos, Experimentation, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girls Kissing, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap2theDark/pseuds/Cap2theDark
Summary: Relationships are StrangeThis is no different for Max and Chloe. Featuring an asexual!Max and Chloe going through the beginnings of a relationship and trying to figure out what it means to be together.And yes, this has smut. Just because you're asexual doesn't mean you don't have sex. Sexuality is fluid and this may or may not apply to you. So if you take offense that an asexual person is willingly participating in sexual act(s) then this is your warning.





	Can We Try Something?

Chloe’s mind was racing. She couldn’t believe she was doing this. She didn’t understand how she could be so nervous. The punk rocker was so use to having no sort of filter between her brain and her mouth, but if she didn’t want to royally fuck this up, she’d have to say all of this very careful.

The bluenette had been dating Max for the better part of a year and she couldn’t be happier with her girlfriend. Max had gotten her through a lot between her own anger at the photographer, to finding her friend, Rachel. Even though it took months for her to stop mourning her death, she hadn’t felt this good about her life in a long while. Max made her feel good and she was absolutely in love with the girl, but dating Max had certainly been a new experience.

The brunette, after a few weeks of testing the new waters of their relationship, had confessed something to her. She was asexual. It was a new concept to Chloe, she hadn’t ever dated anyone who didn’t immediately want to get a roll around in the sack. But it didn’t stop her from loving and dating Max. She did a lot of research on the subject and tediously asked her girlfriend many questions on the subject. It took a while to learn all the terms that came with dating Max, but it wasn’t too hard to understand once she had all the information down.

Max was asexual, she had little to no sex drive and she wasn’t interested in sex. She was panromantic though and (with a lot of blushing involved), she admitted that she had very deep feeling for the only Price daughter that went back to when they were in middle school. She also enjoyed kissing Chloe, a lot, but it never made her feel horny at all, while Max’s girlfriend was left breathless and wanting.

Through their relationship, they shared tender moments, followed up with insistent make outs, and Chloe would store up those memories while she got off on her own personal time. It had become a soothing routine between the two best friends, but it was recently that Chloe had been especially hot and bothered.

And she wasn’t sure what had gotten into her. Sure, Chloe was super into Max both romantically and sexually, cause hella, her girlfriend was hot and even though she dating an asexual, Chloe wasn’t one. And she wanted Max, but of course, she wasn’t ever going to ever make Max do something she was uncomfortable with, but there was just one question left that Chloe hadn’t asked her just yet.

And it was making her nervous. She had texted Max for a date night with a promised snuggle fest, but she was going to ask her the question first. Of course the second Max walked through the door, about to greet her, Chloe Price couldn’t help but blurt out “Max, I know you don’t want to have sex with me, but have you ever thought about fucking me?”

The young photographer hadn’t even shut the door all the way “Ug, Chlo-”

“Hold up, don’t say anything yet.” She got up from her bed, closing the door and taking the shorter girl’s hand “Look, I just mean, you’re asexual and I’m totally fine with that, that is more than okay. But, like, I know you don’t want to me to touch you like that, or whatever, but did you ever want to, ya know, touch me? I dunno how you’d feel about that or-”

Max covered her mouth, stopping her rambling “To answer your first question, no I haven’t thought about it.” She dropped the hand from her mouth “I don’t really ever think about sex, but it’s not like I’m disgusted with it, just not interested. But I love you Chloe, I really, really do, so,” She bit the inside of her lip “If you wanted me to help you out, I don’t really know what I’m doing, but sure, I’d do it for you.”

“Seriously Caulfield? Man hippie, I knew there was a reason I kept you around.” She wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her in for a kiss.

Max froze up.

Her girlfriend pulled back, blue eyes apologetic “Sorry, I mean, I didn’t mean right now. We can build up to it, ya know? I want you to comfortable bae.”

The brunette nodded appreciatively.

The following days Chloe and Max slowly let her get use to touching her in a sexual manner. Everytime, Chloe thought her own heart might stop when Max got so close to touching her the right way. She felt hotter than ever when one day, Max daringly dipped her hand past Chloe’s ripped jeans and thumbed her clit through her panties and sucked on her collarbone. Chloe hadn’t cum, but it hella made her lose her shit. She made sure to talk about it with Max as well, not wanting to give her any bad impression and also to let her know that she could stop doing this anytime she wanted to.

The only complaint she had was that she felt very uncertain about entering Chloe with her fingers or placing her mouth between her thighs. Both things that she could work around, besides, she was just enjoying herself being around Max and she couldn’t tell her girlfriend how amazing and wonderful it felt that she meant so much to Max to do this for her. 

And as always, Max had a surprise coming for her. The brunette had been acting strange since she had arrived at the Price household. They hadn’t even made plans to hang out, Max had just showed up while she had been in the middle of smoking a joint. Chloe didn’t question it much until she noticed how quiet the youngest Caulfield had been acting.

She nudged her girlfriend “Yo Super Max, I know you love being a space cadet, but Houston requests your assistance back on earth.”

“Sorry Chloe, I just have something on my mind.”

She brow clocked up “What’s up? You can tell me anything Max.”

“It’s um, sex. Wait,” Her hand shot up to stop her from speaking “Let me finish. I’m not stopping it, in fact, I wanted to do something for you.” Max’s hand trailed up her arm, to her shoulder where it stopped and pushed her back. Chloe followed her moment, letting her back fall to the bed as Max climbed up on top of her, straddling one of her thighs “I want to get you off Chloe. Can we try something?”

The look in Max’s eyes wasn’t anyway near sexual, but it made Chloe’s stomach clench anyway. It was mischievous, planned, and Max was enjoying it. Chloe squirmed “What did you have in mind?”

“Let me show you.” Max sat up, stripping herself of her jacket, tossing it to the floor, then Max unbuttoned her jeans, pushing them down to the middle of her thighs. Chloe sat up, propped up on her elbows. Max had something on over her underwear. Chloe was about to ask a question, when Max dipped into her bag and pulled out a blue dildo “Would you mind..?” The question clung in the air like the air escaped Chloe’s chest.

Max wanted to fuck her with a strap on?

Chloe’s face split in two, grin stretching wide “I take back what I said about our first kiss. This is fucking hella hardcore Maximillion.”

Max rolled her eyes, placing the end of the dildo into the harness she was wearing, clicking it into place. She leaned down and kissed Chloe, her hands already undoing her jeans. The bluenette lifted her ass up to shimmy out of her jeans and her underwear. She could hardly breath with the way Max was kissing her. Max yanked her shirt up and over her head and Chloe hadn’t ever felt so wet so fast. When she was naked and Max was palming her tits, pinching a nipple, she felt a hand skim over her tight stomach and over her mound. She felt Max’s fingers slip teasingly over her clit. Max’s mouth moved from crushing her lips with unbelievable kisses to nipping her neck and sucking on her racing pulse.

“You’re really wet.” 

Chloe almost hated how calm, cool and collected her girlfriend sounded. All she felt was stifling hot and embarrassed at how aroused Max had gotten her so quickly. 

 

“Won’t even have to use the lube I bought.” Max’s finger toyed with the sweet bundle of nerves that was settled between her legs.

She blushed up to her blue hair, and groaned, spreading her legs for her girl’s hips to come rest between them. She felt the dildo bob against her thigh. It felt bigger than it looked, with thick ridges. Chloe hissed “God Maxi Plus, you better start fucking me right now or I’m gonna lose it.”

She felt like a live wire, one motion and she would to be set off. That’s when Max’s thumbs pulled her lower lips apart and guided the head of her dick inside. The head popped in easily and Chloe loved the feeling. She loved feeling Max’s weight on top of her and inside her. The rest of Max’s hips followed slowly, splitting apart Chloe’s inner walls. She clawed at her girlfriend’s back, cursing in desperation. She wanted to be fucked and she whispered it in Max’s ear “Bae, please, I’m ready, fuck me.”

Max lifted a brow but said nothing. Instead, the steady grip of her fingers tighten on her hips and she pulled back, only to plunge into Chloe.

Now it was her turn to be the space cadet. Lost in the stars that Max was putting in her head. Holy shit. She really had forgotten what it had been like to get fucked and she missed it. And now she felt complete about it because before, something was always wrong about it. She was dicking around for the wrong reasons or at the wrong time or with the wrong someone, but having it be Max, her Max made her head and her body wholeheartedly agree. It felt right. It felt awesome. It had her moaning loud enough that Max had to remind her that David or worse, her mother could come home at any minute. Not willing to let this end, she buised her mouth at Max’s neck. She kissed and licked and bit her collarbone and that had her girlfriend moaning at her own pleasure. That contact was just good enough for her.

“I’m getting close.” Chloe told her through clenched teeth. She hummed through her lips “Y-you can, be a lit-little harder Max.” She guided the brunette.

“Oh, O-kay.” The photographer hesisted only a moment more before her next thrust busted her brains out and she came with a cry that she couldn’t control and her grip tighten around the dildo and she held Max in place, getting her to stop as she enjoyed the wonderful waves that came around her.

The blunette was spent, holding her girlfriend.

“We can still cuddle now, right?” The photographer asked, almost nervous for an answer, from the sounds of it.

Chloe snorted “Course.” She snuggled right into her throat and jaw and Max let out a sigh of relief “Do you think we could maybe do this again sometime?” She asked, glad she didn’t have to look her in the face when she asked.

“Course.”


End file.
